wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Crystal Dragon War
This is based of an RP by Kraken the seawing, slightly edited by Perilsflames100. Kraken, edit whenever. And the rest of you, talons off! Thank you Bone and Foxstray, for making this legible! So this is the shakedown. Acantia is a country Kraken made up, full of dragons that are never seen in Pyrriah. However, via portal, the dragons in Acantia managed to get into Pyrriah. The Pyrrians, seeing the new dragons as a threat, started a war for self defense. This is who took over which territory: Skywing Kingdom: Pyrriah Mudwings Kingdom: Pyrriah Seawing Kingdom: half Pyrriah, half Acantia Sandwing Kingdom: Acantia Rainwing/Nightwing Kingdom: Half Pyrriah, half Acantia Icewing Kingdom: Acantia As you can see, they are at a standstill as of now. These are who are in each side: Pyrriah: Leader: The Queens General: Wintermoon Commander: Captain: Luitenant: Soldier: Soldier: Soldier: Acantia: Leader: Garret General:Dna Commander: Worldshaker Captain: Kraken Luitenant: MDS Soldier:Foxstray(Luminous) Soldier:Vulpine Soldier: Screech Have fun and read! Chapter 1: Screech Screech flew over the edge of the Sea Kingdom, carrying quite a few maybe-stolen brightsting cacti, the needles stinging her talons. She threw a look behind her, and was thankful to see that no one was chasing her. I suppose that they don't know I broke in yet '' she thought, quite thankful. Those other-world dragons were SO WEIRD! More than once she had been accused of being one, thanks to her birth defect of having 2 tails. Ugh. She turned her head back forward, just in time to see the flash of scales as she rammed into them, and plummeted towards the swamps at the edge of the Sea Kingdom. Chapter 2: Quicksilver Quicksilver reeled as a gold ball of scales slammed into him. At first thinking it was as a drake, he yelled, "Hey, watch where you're-" he stopped as he realized it was a Skywing. Instinct seized him, and he flew and pinned the enemy to a cliff. Memory flashed before his eyes. He remembered he took a captive from enemy fortress, destroyed some of it, and escaped. Quicksilver noticed the Skywing had two tails, which was odd. "You are obviously not Acantian, but what's going on with your tail?" Chapter 3: Screech "I'm Screech, she snraled. And as for my tails, if you must know, it's because of my sandwing bloodlines and a birth defect. Wait. YOU are one of those other- world dragons. "''Oh three moons and above, they found me Screech thought, struggling under the silver dragon's grip, but ony succeding in dropping MORE cacti. Wait. She knew this dragon. The fortress. A ton of fire and screaming as she tried to escape. She shook her head. Even if this dragon had caused the events that saved her, well, he had still pinned her to a cliff. "I'm sorry about this" Screech whispered, and plunged her right tail bar, the one that caused dizziness, between the silver scales. And for the second time that day, Screech found herself falling. Chapter 4: Quicksilver Quicksilver shook his head. At least he could return the favor. One of a Metallic's powers were to release jets of ultra sonic sound. Not really looking, he did that, and the Skywing sailed into the cliff. Quicksilver felt like he was about to faint, but he said, "Skywing. I recognize you. You were the one they outcast. Since you were not fighting against me, I would let you go free, but you obviously need a medic." signaling to his Gaurdian up high, the huge dragon picked up each of them, and carried them to Fort Sighre. Chapter 5: Screech PUT ME DOWN! Screech hollared. Who knows what these lunatics would do to her? Who knows what crazy machines they had? "I do not need a medic! All I had was some cacti, and you come bolting into me? Now let me GO! She knew it was pointess, and so she stopped fighting, but escape plans flew in her mind like a tornado. Chapter 6: Quicksilver Quicksilver was dropped at Fort Sighre with the Skywing. Whale ran up and checked her pulse. "Quicksilver.. Did you ultra sonic her?" Whale asked, her piercing golden gaze staring at him. Quicksilver gave a tentative smile. The Currentlen looked at him and returned her gaze to the Skywing, who was screeching that she was fine. "You are not," the gray- brown dragon replied. "You have been hit with a wave of pure sound, and it broke three ribs. You might not feel it, but it might be fatal if we do not treat it. May I know your name?" The Skywing looked at Whale and said, "Screech." Chapter 7: Screech "I can treat my own broken ribs, thank you very much! You dragons just loove to ambush dragons who are minding their own business! I have lived through a broken wing, and I can live through this!" Or at least, that is what Screech wanted to say. But she didn't have the strength to say it. And to be honest, she knew the weird dragons were right. She felt like she had a hippo sitting on her chest, and well, as long as they didn't do anything to her, the least she could do was let them help her be strong enough to break out when she needed to. Now all Screech had to do was wait . Chapter 8: Quicksilver Quicksilver watched Whale push Screech through the open doors, and he was filled with guilt and pity. Maybe he had attacked for no reason. But he had thought she was the enemy, and he reacted instinctively. He followed the dragonesses into the fort, watching as Whale put a neural number on a violently shuddering Screech's head, explaining it was to put her to sleep. While the surgeons were operating on Screech, Quicksilver and Whale stepped outside. "I just needed a breather," Whale said. Quicksilver smiled at her. "You do so much for everyone, you deserve a break," he twined her tail with his. She shook her head ruefully. "I can't. Everyone needs me." Quicksilver was about to reply when a Nightwing dove out of the sky, screamed "For Queen Glory!", slashed his claws against Whale's chest, and flew off. Quicksilver stared in shock as the Currentlen crumpled. He picked her up and ran into Sighre. "Hang in there," he murmured desperately. He finally reached the medic wing, where Screech was emerging, stretching her wings. Quicksilver barreled past her, and set Whale on a bed, the surgeons assuring him they'd do the best they'd can. Screech stared at him. "Why do you care so much?" Quicksilver took a breath. "She's my sister." Chapter 9: Screech Oh, Screech said softly. That's why. She was the dragon who told the other ones with the pointy, twisty metal things to work on something else, except for one of them, and that he was to only fix my ribs. She was the one who asked me to join, and talked to me like I was normal. She didn't call me weird, or Skywing, or anything else. She called me Screech. And if you don't mind, I'm accepting her offer. And, Screech looked at the floor, I'm sorry about all that trouble at the cliff. You, well, ok fine, you scared me. One day, just minding my own business, the next, boom, scary new dragons. It's like the Scorching, only this time, with dragons. I really don't care who wins, just that I'm not thrown out. And hopefully, I'm not going to be here. She looked up, a worried look on her face, and shuffled her talons. I'm sorry, she whispered in the direction of Whale. I should be on that table, not you. Quicksilver didn't respond, just made an odd squeaking noise deep in his throat and buried his head deeper in his wings. Hey, Screech muttered to him, she will be fine. Trust me, you do not want to see what some dragons had to survive it the Sandwing war of Succession. One dragon got lava in his eyes for moon's sake. He didn't even get a good look, and missed the main artery in her neck. If you have those. But look, the point is, she will be ok. The medic-thingies fixed my ribs in a few hours! How do they do that anyway? Chapter 10: Quicksilver Kraken turned his head up, glad of the encouragement. "They are very skilled," he said. "And Whale is our best healer. She could calm anyone down," he admitted with a smile, a tear tracing a path down his cheek. Sudden,y, a passionate rage burned within him. "I will hunt down that dragon, tear off his wings, and hurl him in the ocean." Quicksilver turned to Screech. "You're welcome to join me." Without waiting for a response, he flew off the ledge, vengeance burning within him. Chapter 11: Screech QUICKSILVER! Screech roared. Get over here! Don't go after him. Seriously. Screech painted, flapping her wings in a frenzy to catch up to him. Listen, she yelled over the wingbeats, you are leaving Whale! The best way to kill that MONSTER is to wait. They are luring you away from the base! You need to get back. Whale needs you. I know how you feel. I wanted to go out and kill every mudwing I could as revenge for my mother. But I almost died. They snapped my wing like a twig, and I almost didn't make it home. Come back. We can get him another time. Trust me. Chapter 12: Quicksilver Quicksilver vaguely heard Screech. "I know what I'm doing," He roared back. "You were probably just a young dragonet then! I'm seven!" Quicksilver spotted a black shape being smacked around by the storm. Gathering a breath, he released a sonic wave three times more powerful than the one he had used on Screech, fueled with rage. The Nightwing spiraled into the ocean, and Quicksilver dove in after him, holding his breath. Chapter 13: Screech “Young dragonet my claw!" Screech thought. In truth, she was six, but she wasn't about to say that. She tucked in her wings, plummeted towards the sea, and helped Quicksilver haul the body out of the ocean. You. Screech said, breathing quickly, you, must be either the bravest or stupidest dragon I have ever met. Before he could roar in her face, she said to him, as she pointed at wing of dragons, feeling slightly angry, Because you just told the whole enemy seawing patrol where we are. Chapter 14: Quicksilver Quicksilver cursed. He knew he could fight them off, but not while carrying the unconscious body of a Nightwing. "Stay there," he ordered Screech, leaving her with the body. Quickly, he sliced through the air, cutting down them all with his claws and spikes from his tail. "Problem solved," he told Screech, and they flew back to fort Sighre. Chapter 15: Screech Screech followed Quicksilver, feeling slightly sick.He had just sliced the life out of them without a single pause. With his super-crazy-deadly sonic roar, he could have just scared them off. Or better yet, gotten some allies. But that didn't matter. This was a war. Get used to it. But she still couldn't shake the sight of him going up there and doing it so EASILY. If there was a whole tribe of this kind of dragon.....Pyrriah didn't stand a chance , and better yet, she was on the right side this time. Chapter 16: Quicksilver Quicksilver looked at Screech, who was looking slightly queasy. He knew where it came from. "I'm sorry, but I had to do that," Quicksilver said. "They would have done the same to us." Quicksilver' stage was starting to wear off. "I'm not a killing machine. I just... Needed to take my edge off." They landed at Sighre. Chapter 17: Screech It's ok. Screech reassured him. You did what you needed to do. And now that we don't have a high chance of being killed...Screech threw the unconscious Nightwing a dirty look. I'm thinking ripping off his wings is just too kind. Do you have, perchance, any venom/poison/acid cabinets? I learned quite a few tricks from some friends, and it is amazing what I can mix up. Quicksilver stared at her. "Now you're scaring me." Quicksilver thought for a moment, and said, "Although maybe we can persuade him to tell us top secret information with a Thunderlen.” Screech stared at him blankly. A thunder-what? What do they have? Magical persuasive powers? And all a quickie little mix would have done is melted the scales off of him. He would still be alive though! And anyway, what did you expect from me? My old life was not being caught. Well, that's the life of any thief. Speaking of which, if we can get to my place, I have some gems and gold you might find handy. I think one of them could be animus touched. Chapter 18: Quicksilver Quicksilver decided to ignore the last bit for now, and focused on the first question. "Thunderlens are what they sound like: dragons that breathe lightning. And that sounds great. We could use some funds. But let's not melt his scales off or anything similar." Chapter 19: Screech Ok, Screech said, if you could come to, that would be great. I may or may not have gotten into thorn's stronghold, and may or may not have taken JUST a little....... In other words, I have a ton. Typically I would ask for a team, but that was before I saw what you can do. That is seriously amazing power you have there. How is Whale? Better? Up flying around? And , if you do come, could you tell me about your tribes, and where you came from? I hate being ignorant about important stuff. Chapter 20: Qucksilver Quicksilver smiled at the praise, but then quickly subdued. "Thank you, but it would take an animus- " he cut himself off. Why didn't he think of it before? "Whale is still severely injured, but I know who can cure her. Come on. We're taking a detour." On the way, Quicksilver tried to explain about Acantia. "It is a beautiful continent. The buildings are of crystal lined with gold. There are over thirty five tribes. It would take forever to describe them all. Some of us are like you, others, like me, are extremely different. Ah. We're here." They swooped down on the island, and Quicksilver knocked. "Hello? You might not know me, Luminous, but I need help. You know my sister, Whale? I'm her brother" Chapter 21: Screech Screech stood next to Quicksilver, feeling out of place. Here she was on an island, with a powerful other world dragon who could probably take her out in two seconds (not that she was worried about that) and......an almost-rainwing who just walked out of the ground. "Animus", Screech thought, remembering what Quicksilver had said before, but she looked oddly familiar. She tried to shake the feeling, but she didn't like where this was headed. Animus dragons were rare, and even more rare was one with a soul. If this one had used her power before....Screech got ready to bolt, just in case, but turned to Quicksilver instead, and put on her best "who is this?" face. He gave her an odd look and said to the almost-RainWing " Hello, I'm Screech, who are you? "And what have you done with your power?" Her brain whispered. Chapter 22: Quicksilver Quicksilver started as Luminous seemingly walked out of nowhere, even though he knew it was an illusion. "Luminous," he begged. "My name is Quicksilver. I would desperately like to borrow your healing ruby. My sister is seriously injured. If you don't want to lend it to me, come with me to Sighre. Please." Chapter 23: Screech Screech shook her head. Ok, she said. Can one of you PLEASE tell me what in the name of the moons is going on? Animus? Ok. Other world dragons? Fine. Magic ruby? No problem! But this is just too much. Please, who is this, what are we doing, and where and what is Sighre?Quicksilver thanked Luminous, then explained,"This is Luminous, Rain Icewing, and she has agreed to heal Whale. Sighre is where I took you for medication, where the Nightwing is being held right now.” Suddenly, a Nightwing head popped out from behind the rocks. Chapter 24: Quicksilver The small head looked at them and said in an annoying voice, "That sounds interesting! Can I come too?” Quicksilver jumped back and pounced on the Nightwing. "Absolutely not. Actually, you might be the enemy. Bind him and drag him to Sighre." Pinned on the ground under Quicksilver, the small dragon said "Hey, there's no need for violence here! We can be friends! Hey what are you anyway?" "No need for violence?” Quicksilver erupted. “You are one of the dragons that attacked us for no reason! This is war," Quicksilver snarled. "And are you telling me you have nothing to do with attacking Acantia? " No, the tiny dragon said, not a line of fear an his face. "But I did trap a giant dragon in this cave I made!" " Who?" Quicksilver responded intimediately, putting his gauntlet under the Nightwing's chin. "Show me. And I'm warning you now, any funny business, and your head erupts in flames." Chapter 25: Screech "He clearly does not know what is going on. I recommend we take the little spy with us, or drop him at the enemy camp in chains. Preferably the second," Screech snarled. Or, she said with a sly look. She turned back to him. And then roared in his face. You, she said, are a small, unintelligent little winged lizard with the brains of a jellyfish and the backbone of a worm. Now, I recommend that you LEAVE US ALONE! She swept around, spread her wings and said, So, Luminous, are you coming with us? I could use the extra help with, she swept back around to look at the Nightwing. I will tell you later, she decided. We don't need anyone listening. Though Screech hadn't noticed it yet, that NightWing was carrying a purple gem, grasped in his talons. Without warning, Luminous lunged, grasping the purple gem in my talons and pulling it away from the NightWing. "I'll only give this back once you prove you aren't a threat!" She cried out.The nightwing sighed, his black scales shining. “Hmm” he said. “Well I don't really know who, it's been asleep for a while, I may or may not have dropped a huge boulder on its head, but I'm sure it's fine! I have it in a cool little cave I made just a few minutes away, I can take you there if you want but only if you promise not to attack me again. Chapter 26: Quicksilver Quicksilver glared at Screech. "I plan on keeping him at Sighre AFTER he shows me where the dragon is. Alright, then," he said putting his gauntlet closer to the Nightwing's chin. "Where is the cave? I don't need you coming along.” But as he said it, he realized he did need this scrawny nightwing. Quicksilver reluctantly stepped off the strange Nightwing, and he bounced up, grinning,"Well, come on, weird dragons! Follow me!" With that he leaped into the sky as the others followed him to the place where he had put the other strange dragon, but there was nothing there, just a floor of stone on the ground. The Nightwing looked at the others and said "I need my gem for this part" Quicksilver looked at Luminous and sighed, "Give him his gem." Chapter 27: Screech Ugh. Tiny little bubbly dragons. How do we know this is not a trap? He could be leading us to an ambush! And Luminous, Screech said, angling herself so she was next to her, what does that glowing purple gem do? Is it cursed? And what about Whale? Quicksilver, Luminous, let me take the ruby to her. She could be dead by now. You guys go on. Chapter 28: Screech Quicksilver “Alright," Quicksilver said. "Luminous, I need you to let Screech borrow your ruby to heal my sister." “Wow! You have a sister?! Do I get to meet her too?” The night wing cut in. “You will if you stop STALLING!" Quicksilver roared, his gauntlet igniting and bursting into an inferno. Meanwhile, Luminous looked uncomfortable. “I don't really trust others with my animus touched objects,” she said, eying Screech. “so I'll go use the ruby myself!" She turned and flew towards the hospital area in Fort Sighre, using my keen eyesight to find Whale and let her hold the ruby so she would be fully healed, leaving Quicksilver and Screech in the unknown. The little black dragon flicked his tail also unhappy. “Oh you're no fun, fine" He picked up his gem and the rocks on the ground started to move and reveal a strange dragon in what was basically big hole in the ground. The dragon had a rock armband on it and was sleeping. "That armband is keeping it asleep, it was the only way I could get it to stop fighting" The Nightwing said. So please don't mess with it. “I can't see the color or the definite shape," Quicksilver asked. "What kind of dragon is it? What color is it?" The Nightwing shrugged. Quicksilver felt like strangling him. "Well, then, can you take it out?" Quicksilver asked through gritted teeth. They were wasting time! “ I can't tell. But let's not bother. I say tie him and the announcing one up and get out of here. I cannot stand little bubble brained dragons, and the lar”-Screech cut off as she saw the armband. “Take that off him. Now.” Screech said, her scales pale. Let's go. And without another word, Screech flew as fast as she could away from the cave, away from Quicksilver, away from the armband, and towards her home, towards her gold, towards her treasure. And, though she didn't know it, away from her safety. Chapter 29: Quicksilver Wait!" Quicksilver called after Screech. "Come back!" Quicksilver turned on the Nightwing. "Get that dragon out and take the armband off." "Well… The little dragon said “I'm not going in there in case it wakes up but..." The ground then started rising and the dragon was lifted out of the hole, the ground kept moving until it was at about the height of a table. "Come on. Quicksilver pressed. “Take the band off. “Are you sure?” Cried the little jittery dragon. “ It may attack again, it was really scary the first time” Quicksilver shook his head, getting more worried and angry by the second. “Yes. I'm sure.” "I...really really would rather not I mean what if it's still mad?" The Nightwing said. “I mean it shot metal at me! That's not natural at all!” Quicksilver stared at what was obviously a Metallic. Suddenly, he ripped the armband off, and the dragon rose. Chapter 30: Screech Screech took a deep breath. She wasn't used to this flying. Her wings may be Skywing size, but her sandwing muscles couldn't use them too well over long time periods. She beat her wings harder, trying to find an up draft. She felt kind of bad for leaving Quicksilver, but he could handle himself. And that dragon......She shook her head trying to concentrate, and didn't see the sandstorm brewing ahead, and the dragons hidden behind it. Chapter 31: Quicksilver "Yikes!" The Nightwing yelped and tried to hide behind Quicksilver. Quicksilver backed away. He recognized this Metallic... "Ore!" Leaping forward, he embraced his friend in a hug. "I don't know about this dragon.. We need to tie him up. After all, he trapped you." "Agreed," Ore said. Oh come on! The scrawny ball of black scales whined, backing into a corner. “That's not fair, he attacked me first!Quicksilver snarled at the Nightwing,"Yes, but he thought you were the enemy." He turned to Ore, the Nightwing's gem clutched in his talon. "Tie him up, and hold this. Do not let him get it. I'm going to find my friend." Quicksilver jumped over the water, spreading his wings, arriving faster than any Skywing. Chapter 32: Screech Screech spit out a mouthful of sand. The sandstorm was very close to her house, and she had to get out before it collapsed.Her house was really a hole in the ground. She grabbed her bags with the treasure, and her last two sets of armor. Wrapping it around her tails, she bolted out of her house, and was struck barely an inch from her spine, and didn't have time before the world went a midnight black to see the dragons who hit her with grins splitting their faces as the grabbed her and threw the bags, ignorant to the contents, into the raging storm. ---- When Quicksilver arrived at the desert, what he saw was not good. Screech was being pummeled around by a sandstorm, two dragons looking at her with formless grins. Rage burning in his body, Quicksilver cut through the storm like a razor, not even wincing as sand got embedded in his scales. He plucked Screech from the sky and set her down on the sand, then turned towards the dragons. He quickly knocked one hot and slashed through the other's wings. "Pathetic," he spat at the dragons in the sand, then ran over to Screech. Chapter 33: Screech Screech couldn't hear. She couldn't see. She couldn't feel taste, move, or anything else. She could only think. I shouldn't have left them, she thought. But that was the dragon, the other half of her brain whispered. He did it. What were you supposed to do? He would have seen you, and you wouldn't be alive! But I left them. Left them, and unless the healers can fix this, I won't ever be seeing him, I mean them again. Oh, three moons and above, help me. Chapter 34: Quicksilver Quicksilver pumped Screech's chest. "Come on, come on," he murmured. "Stand up." “Ow.” Screech groaned. “I'm awake. I'm awake. I'm awake. Quicksilver? What happened? Where did the bags go? What was that? Where-” Screech stopped for a moment. “Where is the dragon with the armband? Where is he, and can I please get some lovely revenge on him?” Screech tried to stand up, and fell on her face with a muffled "ow". “Ok, she said, maybe when I can stand. That armband wearing dragon is going to pay for what he did.” Quicksilver stopped pumping her chest and stared at her. "You want to get revenge on my cousin?" He asked. “Your cousin? Screech stared at him blankly. “Does that mean I can't kill him? Can I just, beat him within an inch of his life?” "No." Quicksilver growled. "Or I'll fight you, and you know what happens when I fight." Chapter 35: Screech Screech blinked, trying to make sense of all this. So, I can't do anything to him? I have been looking for him for years! Literally, 4 years! And now I can't do anything? Argh. Screech stood up, a little wobbly, but still standing. Tell you what, she said calmly. Why don't we head back, and you can fill me in. My head feels kinda weird, but I can make it back. After we find those bags. Screech started digging through the dunes, oblivious to the fact that there were millions of miles, and didn't plan on looking back up for a while. “Do the bags have metal in them?"Quicksilver’s voice echoed over the golden sand. Screech kept her head down. “Yes,” she replied, “tons of gold and silver and who knows what else.” She resumed her digging, ignoring the tingling in her claws. “Come on,” she thought, “I have to find them.” Meanwhile, Quicksilver looked like he was concentrating . His tail started vibrating. Suddenly,the bags shot out if the sand like breaching whales. “What. How. No way. You found them! Thank you! You have no idea how important this was! Here,” Screech said, as she tossed Quicksilver a bag, “you take that one,it has the gold and gems in it. I will hold onto this one,” Screech said reaching for the bag closest to her. “Let's get back to fort. I need to know what happened.” Quicksilver held the bag out of Screech's reach. "Before I promise to give this back, you need to promise that you will never attack my cousin." “Fine.” Screech said unhappily. “But I will talk to him like a civilized dragon. But for all I care, chain me to a wall as I talk to him. Just GIVE ME THAT BAG!” Screech cringed. She hadn't meant to yell. “Please, she said, I need that armor. I gave you the gold, and your cousin is fine with me. Please.” Chapter 36: Quicksilver Quicksilver lowered the bag. "Come on," he said, "Let's go see my cousin and sister."Agreed. Screech said, now holding the bag so right she almost tore it. He has some explanations to give me. Quicksilver and Screech landed on the island next to Ore. The Nightwing was threatening Quicksilver's cousin, while Ore sat by, looking bored. Quicksilver felt Screech stiffen. "Steady," he murmured. “I know.” She whispered. “ I don't want to lose this bag. But he is RIGHT THERE. I have looked for him for 4 years. And he is right in front of me.” Screech said to Quicksilver. “I. I need to go and sit outside for a second.” Screech said. “I just can't take it.” Quicksilver frowned. "Do you know her?" Ore was gazing at the entrance to the cave with equal confusion. "No. What does she mean? I don't know her, especially not for four years. A portal opened. Quicksilver watched in cofusion as the Nightwing sped through with a smile on his face and disappeared. Quicksilver frowned for a moment, but then smiled again and draped a wing over Ore's back. "Come on," he murmured. "Let's ask Screech." They walked out of the damp cave, and saw Screech sitting with her talons over her face, her sides shaking. Chapter 37: Screech Screech heard them come out, and wiped her face, but not before a tear rolled down her scales, washing away the caked sand. She jerked her head towards them.”You.” Screech glared at Ore. “To think,” Screech said, “that after all this time, I would be in front of you, and not allowed to kill you. Ah well. I expect you want the whole story? Fine. Four years ago, I saw you. My brother and I were outside my house, a real house back then. He was teaching me how to make and play drums as I danced, just laughing and having fun. Then you showed up. You scared my brother, but he went up to you, because he didn't know you. He thought you could be a friend. And instead you slit his throat. You killed my brother, in front of me. I hid, and you left, my brother in the sand, and me, hiding, and rushing back to my mother, screaming. You killed him, and the only reason I have not killed you I is because I don't want to lose this bag. It's all I have left. My brother's enchanted battle armor. Increases the speed of the wearer. It's all I have,left. Because of you.” Screech finished. Her throat was dry and she was worried the tears would start again, so she turned her back. But not before she saw the look on Quicksilver’s cousins face. Chapter 38: Screech Ore frowned. "I did no such thing. I never met you before today. In fact, I never entered Pyrrhia before six months." Quicksilver frowned, his resemblance to his cousin striking. "Was it, perchance, another Metallic?” “No.” Screech said. “No, it couldn't have been. He looked just like you. He had an armband, and was slightly smaller, which is understandable, because you would have grown. But it couldn't have been another one. You were so close to finding me, I could see your face. It couldn't have been someone else.” “Please no,” her mind whispered. “It had to be him. Right?” Chapter 38: Quicksilver Ore had a look on his face that he rarely did: sympathy. Quicksilver recognized it. Ore said,"I don't wear armbands. That armband enchanted me to go to sleep." Realization hit Quicksilver like a spear. He thought for a moment. He didn't know how she would react to this. "Screech..," he said hesitantly. "Our dragons have animi.. I think that was an impostor." Chapter 39: Screech “No.” Screech repeated. “I.. I left Thorn to find that dragon. I sold my house to get money for gear. That was my goal in life. I could already survive. I just needed to know that his death didn't go unpunished. An imposter. I was chasing an imposter. Ore, Quicksilver, I'm sorry. I just loved him, and the thought of finally avenging him, well, I put myself in danger. I was ready to kill you myself. And now....” Screech faded off. There was no way they would help her. She had accused him of something he didn't do. “I'm sorry.” She whispered Chapter 40: Quicksilver Quicksilver looked at Ore and was shocked again. Ore looked understanding. That was even rarer than sympathy. Ore put out his talon. "I do not hold grudges. Welcome to Acantia.”Screech took his talon slowly, as if she were afraid she would burn him, and shook it. To be continued in A Battle of Crystal dragons Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Roleplay Stories